


Reality Shift

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightbeat has come home overcharged one too many times. Tonight, Quark is going to get some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Shift

Before he'd met Nightbeat, a peaceful night in was a rare and precious occurrence that Quark highly prized. Now, however, though quiet evenings were still rare with his boisterous partner, they were also disconcerting. Nightbeat was naturally talkative and curious, able to fill and captivate a room just by stepping in it. Over the vorns, Quark had grown dependent on Nightbeat's off-key singing and terrible jokes to ward away the insidious depression of loneliness.

So it was uncomfortably noticeable when Nightbeat was absent once they were both off shift, which had been happening more frequently as of late. And, most of the time Nightbeat showed up completely overcharged, barely able to stand as he stumbled into their small apartment. Tonight, apparently, was one of those nights, as Quark jumped at the tell-tale thud against the door. His small hands curled into fists as he heard Nightbeat fail at inputting the entry code three times before the door pinged open and he collapsed inside.

Quark was always worried to see his friend in such a state; but it was the anger as a lover that drove him to snap when Nightbeat blearily moaned for help.

" _No!_ " Quark slammed down the data pad he'd been idly staring at, darkly amused at Nightbeat's reactive twitch. "I am _not_ going to assist you until you explain in succinct detail _why_ you do this to yourself!"

Nightbeat turned his helm with great difficulty, mouth agape with shock. _Never_ had Quark refused to help, no matter how bad or self-inflicted the situation was. "Wha..? Q, wha's wrong?"

Quark rocked off the sofa to kneel beside the larger mech, immediately regretting his harsh tone when Nightbeat glanced away. "I'm angry, Nightbeat. I'm angry at you and I'm angry at this situation. I- I _do_ want to help, but in a larger capacity than simply holding your helm up while you purge these toxins you voluntarily ingest." His optics dimmed unhappily as he traced a new crack in the red visor. "I want to help the underlying issue, not just the symptoms."

Surprisingly, Nightbeat frowned as he ceased scooting closer for more touches. "Dunno what'cha mean," he slurred in a defensive tone that told Quark he knew _exactly_ what he meant. Nightbeat was not the evasive type, often sharing his own secrets and fears with close friends. With Quark, especially.

Venting softly in frustration, Quark settled on the floor and drew Nightbeat's helm into his lap, stroking the audial stacks gently. Even that light touch made Nightbeat grimace; he had to be viciously overcharged to be painfully sensitive. Another flicker of anger curled through his fields, though Quark rerouted the emotion through his logic processors before replying.

"Tell me why you do this to yourself," he repeated quietly. "And why you do this to _me_."

Nightbeat flinched, mouth pressed in a thin line. Quark's spark whirled fearfully in its chamber.

"What is it?" he asked urgently, tapping the side of Nightbeat's helm in warning before carefully removing the cracked visor. Nightbeat's optics immediately went offline, unwilling to return his stare. "What has you so- so frightened and worried you'd rather drown in the bottom of a bottle than talk with me? Night, you're _scaring_ me."

"Sorry," Nightbeat mumbled, lifting a shaky hand to find one of Quark's to grasp. "I don't- I dunno how to deal with this."

"Define 'this'. _Please_."

Nightbeat's intake hitched as his optics dimmed on, squeezing the slender hand cradled in his. "Y'know, Q, you live in a- a bubble. A nice world of logic and rules, where cause and effect matters, where you c'n science up an answer to any problem."

A ripple of denial spread through their overlapped fields as Quark balked. "I am _not_ some hermit that doesn't-,"

"Shhh." Nightbeat's optics briefly shuttered as he shook his helm. "Jus' lissen. I like you livin' in that world. It's where you belong, it's where- where-," The mech swallowed, obviously uneasy. "S'where you're _happy_."

"I'm happy with _you_ ," Quark retaliated, bending to press his forehelm to Nightbeat's. "What are you saying? I don't understand."

The last of Nightbeat's reservations fell away, revealing a fearful expression as he clutched at the smaller mech. "War's comin', Q," he rasped. "Civil war. I've seen it, I c'n smell it every time m'on duty. It's gonna be _bad_ , Q. Brutal. Dangerous. It's inevitable. It's comin'. Soon."

Quark ex-vented in surprise; Nightbeat was the one who should be teasing him about conspiracy theories, not reduced to this quivering frame by such thoughts. Nightbeat was strong, stronger and more resilient than anyone Quark had ever met. The terrified optics went far beyond an indulgence in high grade; Nightbeat was genuinely frightened.

"An'- An' I dun want it to change you," Nightbeat continued brokenly, mashing his face against Quark's abdomen, his voice muffled as he continued. "You're silly an' naive an' I _like_ you like that. I've seen wars on other planets; s'ugly, Q, I don't want that changin' you. An' I can't stop it; every arrest I make there's twenty more murderers runnin' free. I can't- I can't do anythin' an' it's _killin'_ me-," A sob interrupted the confession and Quark used it to draw Nightbeat up and into his arms.

"You're not powerless," Quark said slowly, suppressing his own shudders. "You're talking with me now, aren't you? This is what you can do, Night. You can't stop a war, but you can stay with me. You can... prepare us for what's coming. I resent being labeled 'silly'," he added with a strained smile, nuzzling Nightbeat's cheek with his own, "but you're correct. I am somewhat naive about society's reality- though I'll remind you I read just as much news as you do."

Nightbeat huffed, draping an arm around Quark's shoulders so he could lean back to look at him. "S'worse than the press says," he mumbled apologetically. "Lot worse."

"Then I suggest you stop being immature and face this reality with me," Quark admonished, sighing again when Nightbeat hung his head. He dipped a hand under Nightbeat's chin, tilting his face up to meet his. "Without you, Night, I doubt I could, so _please_ don't blink out on me. I _need_ you."

They were simple words, echoing through time from their first personal confessions and carrying all the emotion they'd gathered since. Nightbeat's tension drained from his frame, leaving him shivering and limp in Quark's embrace. "I need you too, Q."

"Good." Quark stroked the back of the dark helm. "Now that that's settled, you desperately need a wash. And some proper energon. And then recharge."

Nightbeat rumbled a chuckle as he slowly rolled out of Quark's lap, gripping the table nearby to steady himself. "Civil war, Q, an' all you c'n think 'bout is gettin' me cleaned up?"

Quark smiled, firm and bright, as he helped Nightbeat get to his feet. "Life is lived in the details, Night, and you are my most important one."

**Author's Note:**

> There is so very little of this pairing ;A; Sad Lexi is sad.


End file.
